


With This Fever (Yeah)

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn Battle, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For some inexplicable reason, Frank’s not sick, even though Gerard’s been moaning about his flu-like symptoms for the past couple of days and it usually doesn’t take much more than someone saying the word “flu” for Frank’s shitty immune system to just curl up in a corner and raise the white flag. So Frank’s enjoying playing nurse for once, getting to be the one who fetches tea and tissues and scarves instead of the one who needs to be taken care of. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Fever (Yeah)

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned-up version of the ficlet originally posted at Porn Battle IX. Written for the prompt "sick". Thanks again to Anna_Unfolding for looking it over! Title from that one song from you-know-who. *facepalm*

Frank’s lying in Gerard’s bunk, his back to the wall and his front pressed to Gerard’s spine, and he’s trying to ignore the way his shoulder is starting to ache from stroking Gerard’s chest.

For some inexplicable reason, Frank’s not sick, even though Gerard’s been moaning about his flu-like symptoms for the past couple of days and it usually doesn’t take much more than someone saying the word “flu” for Frank’s shitty immune system to just curl up in a corner and raise the white flag.

So Frank’s enjoying playing nurse for once, getting to be the one who fetches tea and tissues and scarves instead of the one who needs to be taken care of. For the tenth time in two days, he makes a mental note to thank his doctor for insisting on B12 shots.

Gerard being sick instead of Frank does have its downsides, though, because that means no blowjobs for a while, and there are few things Frank enjoys more than Gerard’s mouth around his cock. Frank lets himself think about it for a few seconds, the way Gerard curls his tongue and moans into it, and he realizes he’s half-hard and has started to rub himself against Gerard’s ass.

Gerard isn’t complaining though. He’s moaning softly against Frank, squirming and pressing himself backwards into Frank’s front. Frank slides his hand down and goes from stroking circles on Gerard’s chest to brushing against Gerard’s crotch, and yeah, Gerard grabs his hand in the most unsubtle move ever and shoves it into his pajama pants.

Frank gives Gerard’s slowly hardening dick a quick squeeze before shoving Gerard’s pajamas down and pressing himself against Gerard’s bare ass.

Gerard’s skin is warmer than usual because of the fever, and Frank thinks he probably shouldn’t find that as hot as he does. Frank wraps his hand against Gerard’s dick and strokes firmly a couple of times, up and down and twisting a little. Gerard’s fully hard now but the slide of Frank’s palm is rough, Gerard’s skin slightly clammy.

“Lube,” Frank whispers into Gerard’s ear, and Gerard goes “Wait, Frank, I don’t think-“ but Frank cuts him off. “Come on, I’m not going to fuck you, just give me lube so it’s not so dry.”

Frank wishes he could fuck Gerard, sink into his overheated body and push into him while he’s all pliant and docile – which are not things Gerard is, most of the time. But Frank’s been sick enough times to know that, while a nice orgasm does wonders for clearing up your sinuses and putting you to sleep, getting fucked isn’t exactly at the top of your to-do list when you have the flu.

He lets go of Gerard’s dick long enough to take the lube bottle Gerard grabs out of the space between wall and mattress, pours a liberal amount into his hand and goes for Gee’s dick again. Gerard groans, immediately starting to push into Frank’s fist, which brings his ass in contact with Frank’s dick every other second. Frank really, really wishes they could fuck.

He decides to go for the next best thing instead and wiggles out of his boxers, letting go of Gerard for the few seconds it takes him to squeeze more lube into his hand and spread it around on his dick.

The contrast between the cold gel and the heat makes him hiss, and he shuffles closer to Gerard, who’s grabbing his pillow with both hands, eyes closed and breathing hard through his open mouth. His hips are twitching a little, like he can’t make himself stay still.

“Keep your legs together,” Frank tells him as he pushes his dick between Gerard’s thighs.

Gerard holds himself still and groans when Frank’s dick slides into the hollow of his inner thighs, the head of Frank’s dick nudging at his balls. The angle isn’t that different from fucking, and it’s hot and tight and wet, and Frank reaches for Gerard’s dick, jerking him off in earnest because he knows he’s not going to last long.

He holds his hips as still as he can and lets Gerard push back onto Frank’s dick and forward into Frank’s fist, and Frank puts his forehead against Gerard’s damp shirt and breathes deep. The bunk smells of sweat and that minty shit Gerard slathered on his chest.

It’s really unsophisticated sex, just shoving against each other in the bunk, but Frank figures they’ll make up for it once Gerard is feeling himself again. For now he just wants to get them both off before Gerard has another coughing fit.

Almost like Frank’s brought it on just by thinking about it, Gerard starts wheezing a little and then half chokes when a cough tries to escape his throat at the same time as he draws in a huge breath.

Frank slows down his hand, tries to be considerate and wait for Gerard to regain his breath, but the coughing is making all of Gerard’s muscles tense and Frank’s dick is getting squeezed even tighter between Gerard’s thighs. A couple of good thrusts are all he’d need to come, and he bites his lip and presses his face all against Gerard’s back, doing his best to concentrate on the labored breaths rattling in Gerard’s lungs. He bites his lips and tries to convince himself that “taking care of Gerard while he’s sick” probably means getting him off first.

Eventually, Gerard sighs and clears his throat, and he puts his hand on top of Frank’s and makes him start stroking again, tighter this time, rubbing right under the head. Frank feels it when Gerard starts to leak and he knows it’s only a matter of seconds until Gerard starts making those little noises that drive Frank wild. He loses himself in the heat pouring off of Gerard’s body and moves his hand and holds and just waits for Gerard’s orgasm so he can let himself go.

It seems like a long time but it’s probably not even a minute until Gerard’s entire body tenses and he jerks forward, curling in on himself and wetting Frank’s hand with his come. Frank kind of loses it then, shoving his hand down to grab Gerard’s balls and lift them out the way, and then throwing one leg on top of Gerard’s and rutting against him hard for a couple of seconds.

He feels the tell-tale tingle in his feet and hands, chasing that moment when everything tightens to such a point it becomes hard to bear. Frank jerks Gerard’s chest back against his and squeezes his eyes shut tight, groaning “uhhh” and getting drool all over Gerard’s shirt, and he’s almost, almost there and then it happens, all the tension rushing out of him as he shoots between Gerard’s legs.

When Frank comes back to himself, Gerard’s lying on his back with his eyes closed, body still and relaxed. He’s breathing through his nose again, Frank is proud to notice. Frank takes off his shirt – his right hand is disgusting, covered in both of their come – and swipes it over Gerard’s crotch and his own dick before throwing it at the foot of the bunk. He tries to pull Gerard’s pajama bottoms up, but Gerard’s not cooperating, so Frank abandons the idea and just pulls the cover over both of them.

He wonders if maybe he should get Gerard more tea – which is what he’d come to ask, before Gerard had pulled him into the bunk "for a nap" (but really to trick Frank into massaging his chest). His eyes are heavy, though, and he doesn’t feel like getting out of the bunk. He wiggles a little to get comfortable, feeling too hot already, but when Gerard shivers, Frank just grabs the extra blanket at his side and spreads it on top of them.


End file.
